Musaboru
A nebulous being, Musaboru (To Devour Greedily, 貪る, Musaboru) is the darkness created from lands far off, created by a ritual with a human and the Yokai, an Oni. A monster within, he is a malevolent being, nothing more than the entity of destruction, of devouring the world. His exact origins unknown, and how he got to the main continent a mystery, it is clear he is bent of the destruction of all life, and for him to devour everything he wants. Banding together with seven individuals, entities like none before, he is now part of a group, a sort of seven who radiate chaos, known as Gluttony in their ranks. His darkness unfathomable, when multiplied by seven, it becomes unattainable to for the mind to grasp. The only thing that can be grasped, is that Musaboru's hunger is growing, unchecked and unrestrained. The rising devouring essence of him is nothing more than a hex, a curse to all humanity. Drunk in a spiral of chaos, it can be assured he quickly wants to end the world. With his crew, he seeks out the tools of the Six Paths, and many others. As he unites these legends together, his hunger for more of them grows. The more he gets, the closer he gets to his goal. It is clear that Musaboru is a deceiver, as he keeps what he wants to do with all the tools he collects secret, along with why he collects almost every substance. But when Musaboru gathers enough to start his world wide catastrophe, it can be assured that for the world, it'll be game over. Background The Foolish Mortal A man of desire. He was born to members of the family of , in , about 10 years before the start of the series. Born into the priesthood, he seemed to enjoy the mythical powers that they possessed. But eventually he sought more. This caused him to turn to the rising tide of shinobi in the land. The Quest The Ritual A New Ambition The Devourer Enters Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu Oni Powers Taijutsu Released Form Assimilation Musaboru is a master of the Assimilate All Creation Technique. So skilled that he remembers everything he has assimilated, and can re-transform into them based on thought. Musaboru is also one of the few that can manage a partial tranformation, and even better, an internal transformation as well. Meaning he could assimilate an object, and only turn his arms into chains, or give himself mechanized insides, much like the Asura Path. With this skill of the Assimilation Art, what Musaboru chooses to assimilate is very unique. Usually, he assimilates weapons and tools, his life's passion. As a way to understand the weapon better, he becomes the weapon. However Musaboru has been seen assimilating humans and animals alike with great skill, as he notes that those two beings are weapons as well. *'Sword Form:' :Kusanagi Form: :'''Totsuka Form: :Shichiseiken Form: *'Metal Form:' :Mecha Form: :Chain Form: *'Animal Forms:' :*'Bear Form:' :*'Rhino Form:' *'Explosive Tag, Scroll & Paper Form:' *'Smoke Bomb Form:' *'Flash Bomb Form:' Consumption Bukijutsu & Weapons Specialist *'Sword of Totsuka:' Onojutsu Armor Genjutsu Trivia *Appearance of Basilio from Fire Emblem. Category:Approved Weapon